


I Know We Will Carry On (Saturday Nights)

by lilacsandstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, G.A.L.R.A., KEITH ALMOST HAS TO PULL HIS LIFE SUPPORT, Keith loves Lance so much, Langst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, PIDGE AND HUNK CANNOT HANDLE IT, SHIRO IS HEARTBROKEN, THERES A COURT CASE BBYS, and maybe a troye sivan song, ew yucky, he pukes blood and phlegm, i am so glad i did this, it ends super happily and is super soft, it has a happy ending, it’s actually pretty sad, kangst, keith is Extremely Worried, keith is his boyfriend, klangst (sort of?), lance doesn’t really die, lance gets dangerously sick on stage, lance has the bestest fans in the entire world omg, lance is a pop singer, lance is a popular singer, lance is diagnosed with lung cancer, lance is the best boyfriend even when deathly sick, let’s just say everyone is DEVASTATED, songs by khalid, the galrans are actually a company, they give lance a bad medication, this entire fic has so many fluffy parts, young rising sons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandstars/pseuds/lilacsandstars
Summary: Lance McClain was a world famous pop singer worldwide. Millions of fans, twenty albums, and he was currently on tour. This was all great and dandy, but the light of all of this was that he got to spend it with his boyfriend Keith Kogane. Keith supported Lance with everything he had and it encouraged Lance to keep doing what he was best at: writing music. Until the worst thing imaginable happened.





	1. Saturday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this is the best idea i’ve ever had
> 
> i remember this fic from a long time ago and unfortunately it was deleted. 
> 
> i loved it so much that i decided to rewrite it, and luckily i remember every detail! 
> 
> i thought everyone deserved to read it because it was a such a beautiful story. 
> 
> i’m not the best writer but THE STORYLINE IS STILL AMAZING

    Lance McClain was a world famous pop singer worldwide. Millions of fans, twenty albums, and he was currently on tour. This was all great and dandy, but the light of all of this was that he got to spend it with his boyfriend Keith Kogane. Keith supported Lance with everything he had and it encouraged Lance to keep doing what he was best at: writing music. He was currently at his second to last tour spot in Manhattan, and he was performing his third out of eight songs. Keith was off to the side of the stage admiring it. Lance’s entire album had been dedicated to Keith, and every fan already knew that just from the title, “ _Hello Beautiful_ ”. 

The tune to this song was incredible, and it was the most downloaded/listened to song in Lance’s entire career. _Saturday Nights._ Lance sat on a stool in the middle of the stage and picked up his acoustic guitar, plucking out a beautiful little set of strings that made a simple, comfortable tune. The band behind him began picking things out as well. Keith listened through the entire song, but his favorite part had to be where he finally allowed his brain to process the words. 

_I guess there’s certain dreams that you gotta keep._

_Cause they’ll only know what you let them see._

_All the things that I know that your parents don’t_

_They don’t care like I do, nowhere like I do_

_And all the things that I know that your parents don’t_

_They don’t care like I do, nowhere like I do_

_Nowhere like I do_

_Nowhere like I do._

Keith and Lance locked eyes across the stage and the crowd screamed knowingly. Lance smiled and laughed away from the microphone. Lance set his acoustic down and one of the band members picked up the tune. He removed the mic from its stand and held it in his hand. He waved his left hand around in the air and smiled at the crowd. He loved every single one of them. His feet slightly bounced and he pointed and interacted with the crowd that was screaming the lyrics and trying to touch his ankles at the edge of the stage. 

_Makeup on your face, try to hide the pain_

_All the lies, they look like the truth_

_Deep in your heart, all you want is love_

_But you never felt good enough_

_You got wrapped up in other plans_

_But this ain't the way the story ends._

Lance looked straight at Keith as he recited the lyrics, his eyes visibly glistening and overflowing with love. Keith smiled softly and clutched his hands to his chest, close to his heart. Lance really did write exactly everything. He knew how to make Keith understand that he wasn’t leaving; that he understood in general. Lance really did know how to get straight through to Keith’s heart. That’s why Keith loved him. It was so... _Lance_ . 

Suddenly, right during the chorus, Lance stopped singing, and Keith’s eyes widened. Lance was coughing and hacking, and his eyes were blown wide in fear. Keith shook and stood in place, too afraid to move. Lance coughed with extreme force and his body shook from the effort. 

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith choked out weakly. He wanted to move, but he was paralyzed. He couldn’t move, only think and ache. 

Lance doubled over and then puked. But the worst part...

It was straight blood. 

Lance had puked up straight blood and phlegm. 

Keith gasped and then rushed out to Lance, who was staring at the crowd in fear, blood staining his chin and white t-shirt. The crowd was screaming in agony and shrieking in fear. Lance looked out at the crowd, traumatized. Keith ran to his side, but right before he got there, Lance collapsed. 

“Lance!” Keith shouted, and he slid on his knees to Lance’s side. He picked him up into his arms. “Lance, stay with me!” Lance only blinked numbly up at him, and he cracked a small smile and his eyes fluttered closed. Keith yelled and shouted for help, and a couple paramedics rushed onto the stage to retrieve Lance’s unresponsive form. Security was escorting the crowd out of the large auditorium and Keith only paid mild attention to his own feet carrying him to follow Lance. 

His phone blew up with texts from his friends and family, but he ignored them. He couldn’t bear to look at them. It hurt too much right now. He just had to watch Lance. Be there with him. He’d text or call them later. 

Apparently social media had blown up, or Keith wouldn’t have his phone threatening to blow up like a nuclear bomb. Keith basically lunged into the ambulance at Lance’s side and felt his heart break at the sight of Lance’s pale skin and the dark bags under his eyes. He could see every blood stain, still fresh, on his t-shirt and around his mouth. Keiths heart ached and felt broken. This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

Keith sat by Lance’s side in the ambulance and held his hand. 

“Don’t let go,” Keith whispered. “Come on, babe, fight it. Be strong.” He placed his lips to Lance’s knuckles and the nurse in the back gave him an apologetic look. He smiled sadly at her and placed Lance’s fist to his forehead. 

“He’s gonna make it,” the nurse told him. “Just believe in him.” Keith felt the tears finally escape his burning eyes. In all the rush of the moment, he couldn’t cry. He was so scared that he couldn’t. Now, they poured from his eyes. The kind nurse moved over to his side in the moving vehicle and asked the other nurse to take over. She patted his back and rubbed circles on it, comforting him. Keith accepted it. He needed it right then. 

He didn’t know what was wrong with Lance.

But he knew that it wasn’t good. 


	2. Hold On I Still Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes it to the hospital and calls everyone necessary. He still ignores social media. Lance is taken for a screening and the McClains show up, which causes a loving family-to-be hug.

    When they arrived at the hospital, Keith followed Lance all the way to the ICU. While in the ambulance, they suspected something big, but they didn’t tell Keith because they didn’t know if it could be confirmed information. They knew Lance’s condition, however, was very intense and took him to the Intensive Care Unit. Keith followed all the way up to his room, where they told him to wait outside while they examined Lance’s condition. 

Keith wrung his hands together and nodded, sitting in the chair beside the door. He plucked his phone out of his pocket and shakily dialed Shiro’s number. It rang for what seemed like half a second when he answered. 

“Hello? Keith?” Shiro spoke frantically. “I saw all the posts, holy shit, what’s going on?” Keith felt his throat tighten and his head pound from the anxiety. 

“L-Lance had an a-accident on st-stage and now we’re at the h-hospital and h-he’s in the ICU,” Keith hiccuped, and Shiro shushed him through the phone. 

“I’m so sorry, Keith,” Shiro spoke. “I’m already boarding a flight to Manhattan and I’m on my way. I’m lucky that I have ties with you guys and the airlines.” Keith nodded and inhaled sharply, his lungs gasping for air. 

“H-He’s unresponsive and t-they think they k-know what’s wrong but they w-wouldn’t tell me because they c-can’t confirm it,” Keith shook with silent sobs in the hallway, and Shiro comforted through the phone. 

“Keith, you’ll be okay. I have to board this plane so I’ll call you when I land, but you should call Mom or Pidge and Hunk,” Shiro said through heaved breaths. He must’ve really tried his best to board this plane. 

“Y-Yeah,” Keith hiccuped again, “o-okay.” Keith heard shuffling and a rolling suitcase on the other line. 

“I love you, Keith,” Shiro told him. “Lance is gonna be okay. We just gotta have faith in him.” Keith nodded as his face contorted with pain. He could feel his heart slowly aching further. 

“Love you too, Shiro,” Keith replied quietly. “Bye.” He hung up and immediately dialed Hunk’s number. Hunk picked up immediately as well. 

“Keith! Oh my God, hey! What’s going on? Pidge and I are freaking out!” Hunk spoke quickly. Keith sighed and covered his face. 

“Lance had an accident on stage,” Keith was able to control himself a tad bit better but he was still hiccuping slightly. “We’re at the hospital in Manhattan and h-he’s in the ICU and he’s u-unresponsive.” He heard Hunk’s gasp and Pidge’s silent whimper of hurt. 

“Keith oh my God, we are so sorry,” Hunk whispered into the phone. He could hear the tears in Hunk’s voice. “We’re already on our way.”

“B-But you guys are all the way home in C-California,” Keith replied. He heard Hunk’s slight playful scoff and his chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Keith,” Hunk replied, “we’re going. Lance is in the ICU because he puked blood on stage. Then passed out. And you can’t be there on your own. You need someone there with you.” Keith smiled and felt another tear work it’s way down his cheek. 

“Thank you,” Keith replied. 

“Hey, we’re here for you, man. We’re already at the airport. See you soon,” Hunk replied reassuringly. 

“See you,” Keith replied as he hung up. He could feel part of him relax knowing that he’d have someone here to comfort him and make sure he didn’t lose his mind. 

He dialed Lance’s mom next. She deserved to know what was happening the most. 

“Keith? Oh, thank the heavens you called! I just got a call from the hospital and they told me what happened. Sweetie, I need to know how you are,” Maria spoke hurriedly. Keith smiled gently. 

“Hey, Mrs. McClain,” Keith sighed. “Um, yeah I’m...God, I’m not okay at all.” Keith felt the tears come pouring again and he heard Mrs. McClain try her best to soothe him. 

“Keith, cariño, calm down dear,” she whispered gently. “I’m already fifteen minutes away. As soon as I saw it on social media I boarded the plane. I’m glad he’s my son so I can get around quicker. I’ll be there soon, but until then, take it easy and calm down a bit. Don’t overwork yourself.” Keith nodded and pressed his lips together, trying to contain his tears. 

“Thank you, Maria,” Keith whispered. He heard her slight hum and he could basically feel her smile through the phone. 

“Your welcome, Keith,” she replied softly. “Now, I must go. I could get into major trouble for being on the phone at this moment. Te amo, I’ll see you boys soon.” Keith smiled and felt his heart swell at Maria’s loving words. 

“We love you too,” Keith grinned and bid her goodbye, then hung up. He finished calling all of the other necessary people and his mother, who was exploding in worry for him and Lance. Apparently a multitude of their friends and family were already on their way. Bless having ties with the airlines (which Allura, their best friend, basically owned). 

Keith put his phone away, ignoring the many posts that he was being tagged in on Instagram and Twitter. He ignored the many news titles that were being posted on websites. He ignored the e-mails. He couldn’t bear to look at them. It was all too much right now. 

“Mr. Kogane?” the doctor asked from the doorway, which Lance was being rolled out from. “We must conduct an emergency screening on Mr. McClain’s lungs. If what we suspect is correct, then he might be here for a while.” Keith nodded and felt his eyes burning with more tears. 

“Please be careful with him,” Keith pleaded quietly. The doctor kneeled down and placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“He’s in good hands,” he assured. “We’ll make sure Lance has the best care and that he’s entirely comfortable. That’s a guarantee. You just relax and get some family here. You and him both need it.” Keith nodded and bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears. The doctor, Kolivan, smiled gently and rose to follow Lance’s unconscious body through the large swinging doors and down the right side of the hallway. Keith stared at the doors even after Lance had gone through them, his heart aching. 

The next thing he knew, Mrs. McClain was rushing down the hallway followed by Mr. McClain. He stood and was tackled into a hug by a tear soaked Maria. 

“Oh, Keith,” she cried into his shoulder. Keith hugged her back tightly and cried into the shoulder of her dress. “I’m so sorry, dear.” Keith shook his head. 

“I’m so sorry you have to bear to know this happened,” Keith told her. She squeezed him tightly and shook with cries. She finally released him and he was tackled into another hug by Emile, Lance’s father. 

“Son, are you okay?” Emile asked. He always referred to Keith as “son” because he had grown so close to all of the McClains. Keith felt his body shaking and his limbs felt numb. 

“I’ll be okay eventually,” Keith sighed, his eyes pooling with more tears. “I just don’t feel so sure right now.” Emile patted his back and nodded. 

“He’ll be alright,” Emile nodded. “He’s a fighter, just like you. I’m pretty sure that’s where he got it from.” Keith choked out a sob and held onto Emile tightly. Keith didn’t have a dad, and Emile had gladly stepped up and tried to be one for him when Lance and Keith had became friends. He respected the man deeply. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you both.” Maria joined their embrace for a group hug filled with love and tears. 

At that moment, Keith had finally gained some faith. 

Lance could make it. 


	3. I Will Never Leave Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang arrives at the hospital and the doctor informs Keith of the screening results. Keith and the McClains finally get to visit with Lance and Keith gets some much needed downtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so writing this made me cry a lil bit ngl

    Keith had fallen asleep and woken up to see the entire gang there. He stretched and groaned, and his eyes felt swollen from crying. Worried eyes locked into his, and Shiro instantly tackled him. 

“Keith, I am so sorry,” Shiro whispered into his hair. Keith nodded and clutched onto Shiro, his eyes threatening to yet again pour with tears. When they parted, Shiro’s eyes had dark circles and his hair was frayed all over the place. Adam was sitting in the seat beside Shiro’s and sporting a frantic, worried look. 

“Thank you guys for being here,” Keith spoke brokenly. They all look at Keith with soft, sad looks. Keith looked down to avoid crying again and twiddled his thumbs. 

“Keith, we missed you guys and worried so much already,” Pidge sighed sadly. “Then this happened and it was like our world crashed down on us.” Keith met her eyes and his forehead creased from crinkling his eyebrows together. 

“I just couldn’t thank you all enough for being here,” he nodded to them all. His mother looked like she was going to burst from emotions. “Mom...” She jumped from her seat and picked him up, encircling him in a large hug. 

“Oh, Keith,” she stroked his hair. “I was so afraid. I’m so sorry this happened. I hope to every being out there that Lance will be okay. I love you both so much.” After that, Keith couldn’t hold in his sobs. He clutched onto his mother as she rocked him back and forth. Everyone rose and walked over to the two, embracing them in a large group hug. 

Keith appreciated it deeply. 

“Mr. Kogane?” the doctor asked from the doorway of the waiting room. Keith slowly made his way out of the giant group hug and over to the doctors from earlier. 

“Yes sir?” Keith responded politely. The doctor smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, and he led Keith over to a secluded area of the waiting room. 

“I believe that our suspicions were correct. The scans showed where we could perform sputum cytology. When we checked his sputum, or phlegm from his coughs, we located cancer cells. I’m sorry to inform you that Lance has lung cancer,” the doctor spoke softly and with concern, and Keith felt his heart drop at the last two words. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, and his entire body was giving way. 

“He has w-what?” Keith nearly whispered. The doctor frowned in sympathy and sighed in a saddening tone. 

“I’m afraid Lance has lung cancer,” the doctor looked extremely concerned. “We’re doing the best that we can to treat him. Everything we can, to be exact.” Keith looked down at his feet, and the doctor placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Doc, I don’t know if I-“ Keith cut himself off and shook his head. 

“He’s awake now, if you would like to speak with him,” Kolivan suggested. “You can bring his parents as well.” Keith nodded and slowly made his way over to the group as his bangs covered his eyes. They all watched him worriedly. When no one asked, Keith looked up and cleared his throat. 

“Lance has lung cancer,” Keith choked out. They all gasped and everyone broke down crying. Keith couldn’t contain himself either. He lost it. He could feel his insides burning and his throat was contracting, trying to take in air, but it was extremely hard. Was this what Lance was feeling? Could he breathe enough? It hurt Keith even more just thinking about it. 

“Keith, we’re here for both of you one-hundred percent,” Pidge placed her hand on his shoulder while her eyes poured with tears. 

“Thank you,” Keith whispered. “Thanks to all of you. I really appreciate you guys flying out here.” They all nodded and silence swarmed them. “Maria, Emile, the doctor said Lance was awake and that we could visit him.” They lightened up and nodded frantically. 

“Could we all take turns?” Hunk asked. “I just need to see him to feel better. Of course, anyone else can go first, I just get worried and need visual comfort.” Maria placed her hand on Hunk’s shoulder and nodded. 

“Of course, mi niño,” she assured him. “You and him both need to see one another. I will come get you when I’m done visiting.” Hunk smiled and engulfed Maria in a large hug. Keith smiled at the interaction. 

“Alright, let’s get going,” Emile nodded. “I really need to see my son.” Keith saw tears sparkling and threatening to overflow in his eyes. Keith nodded and a nurse led them to Lance’s room. Keith’s head was pounding the entire trip there. When they finally got there, the three slowly made their way inside to lock eyes with an extremely sickly Lance. 

“Baby,” Lance breathed, and Keith walked over, his frame already shaking with sobs. “Hey, Keith, come here.” Keith walked over and curled himself around Lance, his body shaking with sobs as Lance coaxed him through it. 

“I-I thought I l-lost you,” Keith choked out. Lance squeezed tighter, but it was still a weak embrace. Lance had lost so much of his strength. “I t-thought you weren’t gonna m-make it.” Lance shook his head and cradled Keith’s head. 

“I’m right here, star,” Lance spoke, his own voice laced with oncoming tears. “I’m not leaving you, I’m staying right here with you. I’ll be alright, sweetheart.” Keith slowly calmed down and Lance smiled into his shoulder. “There’s my star.” 

“You know, right?” Keith asked. Lance locked eyes with him and he looked defeated. His expression was distraught and his face lost even more color, if that was even possible. 

“Yeah,” Lance spoke hollowly. “Yeah, they told me.” Keith felt his expression crumble and he cupped Lance’s face. 

“I’m so sorry,” Keith kissed his forehead, and Lance leaned into the touch, his eyes now watering and flowing over with tears. Keith smiled softly and backed away, revealing Lance’s parents behind him, their smiles hiding devastated hearts. 

“Leandro,” his mother whispered. She stood stock still, still holding onto Emile. 

“Mamá,” Lance responded brokenly. She sobbed and pulled away from her husband to wrap her arms around Lance, his father following suite. Keith watched the entire thing with a soft smile and tears once again falling out of his eyes. 

“Oh, I thought I lost you,” Maria cried out brokenly. “I thought I’d never see you again. I was so worried, Leandro, thank God you’re here! I love you with all of my heart, and I know you will make it through this. You’re strong, and I have hope.” Lance hugged her tightly and then let go. He wiped his mother’s tears with the pads of his thumbs and reassured her. Then Emile had his turn to embrace his son. 

“Leandro, I am so sorry,” he sobbed into his son’s hair. “I’m sorry you have to go through this. I love you with all of my heart and you’re so strong. Mentally and physically. I look up to you and seeing you fight this so well so far brings faith. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Emile never cried. Even when others cried, he never did. But Keith knew that seeing his son so weak and damaged had passed those walls. 

“No, Papá, I’m sorry,” Lance whispered. “I’m the one burdening you with this.” Emile flicked Lance’s ear and tsked. 

“Nonsense,” he choked out. “This is not your fault.” Lance squeezed his eyes shut and Keith almost broke down again seeing how broken Lance was. 

He was weak and pale. His eyes looked drained of color. Lance in general looked like all of the life had gotten sucked out of him. It broke Keith’s heart. Every bit of himself ached for Lance. He wished he could take this horrible sickness from him. When he parted from his parents, Lance patted the space next to him whilst locking eyes with Keith. Keith slowly padded over and climbed into the hospital bed beside Lance and curled up next to him. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep again. 

He had Lance next to him now. He could touch him. He could feel his heartbeat. He could hear his heartbeat beneath his ear. Lance was alive. Lance was there. Once the darkness finally engulfed him, his dreams were only of him and Lance’s life together. Their future. 

The dream before was of what could be of Lance if all of this went wrong. But being in Lance’s presence cured everything for Keith. 

Maybe just being there for Lance would help him heal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY YEAH WHEN EMILE CRIED I LOST IT SORRY


	4. I Wanna Sleep Next To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance discuss treatments with the doctor. Keith meets Lance’s full-time nurse while watching him have a coughing fit. Lance takes a pill and gets super loopy and reveals some things. Lance sings a song that wasn’t in any of his albums and that made Keith realize some things. Fluff and love ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a v sweet and fluffy chapter yw btw. now it’s time for tHE ANGST.

    Keith woke up beside Lance, who was stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Keith smiled and leaned up, kissing the tip of Lance’s nose. 

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” he mumbled against Keith’s ear. Keith grinned and stroked Lance’s bicep. 

“Hi,” Keith mumbled groggily. Lance huffed out a small laugh and scratched Keith’s scalp lovingly. 

“Doc said when you wake up he wants to talk about treatments,” Lance said, kissing Keith’s forehead. 

“O-Okay,” Keith stuttered. Lance nuzzled Keith’s temple in understanding. 

“I know this is scary,” Lance whispered to him, “but I’m not leaving you. That’s a promise.” Keith nodded and cupped Lance’s cheek. “I’m gonna page the doc in.” Keith nodded again and stood to be more professional, then he pulled a hospital chair up to the side of Lance’s bed and held his hand softly. 

Lance pressed a button and a nurse walked in calmly. 

“Hi, Mr. McClain,” she smiled at him and Keith, “oh, you’re awake! I’ll tell the doctor you’re ready, I suppose?” Lance nodded and stroked Keith’s hand with his thumb. 

When the nurse left, Lance looked over to Keith, his eyes filled with adoration and slight worry. 

“It’s okay,” Lance told him. “We’re talking about how to get me up and going again. To get me back out in this crazy world. With you.” Keith looked up at the last two words, and smiled gently at Lance. They held eyes until the doctor walked in. 

“Hello, Lance,” he grinned. “Ah, Keith. How are you?” Keith nodded, afraid to speak for the sake of his voice. “Let’s talk about treatments.”Lance squeezed Keith’s hand weakly, but it grounded Keith enough. 

“Right, what’re the options?” Lance asked, and Keith could hear the timid tone of his voice. The doctor flipped a few papers over and came to a sheet of paper with multiple sections of information. 

“Well, we can perform Chemotherapy, Targeted therapy, or Immunotherapy. Or we can perform Pulmonary lobectomy, Wedge resection, Radiosurgery, or Video-assisted thoracoscopic surgery. However, in Lance’s condition, it is possibly fatal to perform the surgeries,” the doctor informed. Keith’s eyes widened. “Surgery would be the quickest healing route, but extremely dangerous.” Keith’s eyes darted over to Lance’s, who was also shying away from the second option. 

“I don’t think we want the surgery,” Keith replied hoarsely. The doctor nodded sympathetically and in understanding. 

“Well, in terms of treatment, which one would you like?” the doctor asked softly. 

“Which one was the most effective?” Keith asked. The doctor smiled. 

“Chemotherapy and the Radiation therapy paired is a very common and effective choice. Some patients have even been completely cured from the treatment,” the doctor nodded proudly. 

“I think we want that,” Lance nodded. 

“How many were actually cured?” Keith asked in a small voice. The doctor grinned and patted Keith’s empty hand. 

“Forty-five percent were cured,” the doctor grinned. Keith felt a weight lift off of his shoulders and he met eyes with Lance again. 

“I think we really like that idea, Doc,” Lance spoke softly as he grinned lightly at Keith. Keith felt his eyes water up with tears of joy and he sealed his lips in a tight smile. Lance traced hearts on Keith’s hand with his thumb and Keith sighed in content. 

“I’m really glad,” he smiled at them both. “I think it’s a good idea for Keith and the rest of your family and friends.” Lance smiled at the doctor and thanked him. The doctor said it was no problem and that he wished the best for them. 

“We got a pretty big chance I can be cured, star,” Lance kissed Keith’s knuckles. 

“Yeah,” Keith sighed again, “and I believe in you, my light.” Lance grinned and giggled slightly. 

“Stop,” Lance dragged out whilst giggling. “I’m already weak enough!” Keith tried to smile but it was hard to. Lance was right. He looked fragile because of how weak he was. He was losing weight. His skin was as white as a sheet. His eyes looked dull and dry. And what made him the saddest was his cracked and blood stained lips. 

Speaking of blood, Lance’s frame started shaking like it did on stage and he began coughing. He reached over and grabbed a tub on his bedside and cough up bloody phlegm into it. 

“That never ceases to disgust me,” Lance grimaced at the grime in the tub. “Guess I need more of those pills.” Lance pressed his call button again and the same nurse from before peeked in. 

“Hi, Lance!” she grinned. “Whatcha need?” Lance coughed a little into the tub again and she walked over to his side. “Is it time for another pill, Mr. McClain?” Lance nodded and sealed his lips again. He avoided her gaze. Keith knew this look.

Lance was embarrassed. 

He didn’t want to be seen like this. 

So weak. 

So...

Nearly dead. 

“Well would you look at that,” the nurse checked Lance’s schedule. “I do believe it’s time for another pill! And I see you’re going to be taking Chemotherapy and the Radiation therapy as well! I’m proud of that choice.” the nurse said once again. When she turned around, she handed Lance the pill and a small plastic cup of water. While Lance took the medication, she walked over and stood beside Keith. 

“Hello, Keith,” she introduced herself. “I never got to properly say ‘hi’. My name is Nancy. I’m going to be monitoring Lance every hour and be answering that call button. I’ll also be here if _you_ need anything. Just page me, or even page the desk and ask for me! I think you’re a very brave person for being so strong during this.” Keith smiled and stood, pulling her into a hug. 

“ _Thank you_ ,” he held onto her, and she hugged back, patting his shoulder blades. 

“It’s my pleasure,” she replied quietly. Keith felt tears brewing up, and she rubbed his back as he cried. Darn it, every nurse and doctor here were too good. Too nice. Keith couldn’t believe the outstanding performance they had. 

Keith released her and she grabbed a tissue by the hospital bed, handing it to him. She waved goodbye to them both and Keith sat down beside Lance again. 

“What’re you doing way over there?” Lance motioned to the seat literally right beside him. “Get back here and lay down with me.” Keith smiled and laid down beside Lance again. “Mm...that’s better.” Lance mumbled as he nuzzled into Keith’s neck. 

“I love you, Lance,” Keith responded against his boyfriend’s pulse. 

“I love you the mostestest,” Lance slurred. 

“Is the medicine making you loopy?” Keith laughed. Lance giggled and almost snorted. 

“Maybe it is,” he spoke slowly. Keith laughed again. “Y’know, Keith. I was thinkin’ about proposin’ to you at my last tour date. It was gonna be a big ole thingy. In front of thousans of people an’ junk. But then I got sick n’ ruined it.” Keith felt his heart skip a beat and he looked up at Lance, who was smiling goofily at him. 

“Lance, it wasn’t your fault getting sick,” Keith spoke softly. “It was genetic and you couldn’t help it. But...were you really gonna propose?” Lance grinned and looked at the ceiling. 

“Yeah, baby,” Lance giggled. “It was gon be a huuuuge event. I was gonna put a ring on your wittle bitty finger.” Keith felt his face go red and heat up, and Lance laughed at him. “Awe, star, you’re all red n’ stuff.” Keith grinned back and snuggled closer to Lance. He would’ve tackled him, but he was in too bad of a state to do so. 

Right when Keith thought Lance had fallen asleep, he began singing. It was a song Keith had never heard Lance sing before. It made Keith’s heart burst. He couldn’t believe Lance hadn’t put it in the album. 

_I wanna sleep next to you_

_But that’s all I wanna do right now._

_And I wanna come home to you._

_But home is just a room full of my safest sounds._

_Cause you know that I can’t trust myself_

_With my 3 am shadow._

_I’d rather fuel a fantasy_

_Than deal with this alone._

_I wanna sleep next to you_

_But that’s all I wanna do right now._

_So come over now_

_And talk me down._

Then Lance was out. Falling asleep while occasionally humming a soft tune. Keith was staring in awe at the far wall. Why hadn’t Lance sang that one? What did it mean? Keith recited the lyrics in his head and pieced it all together. 

Lance was talking about living together. Lance wanted to permanently live with Keith. He had _dreamed_ about it. 

Keith fell asleep with the largest grin plastered across his face. What did he dream of, you ask? Ha, what else could he dream of? He dreamed of a bigger life with Lance. One that was simple. One that included a new little someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay NOW IM GONNA GET ANGSTY AND ITS GONNA GET V SAD PACK UR TISSUES  
> The song Lance is singing is   
> Talk Me Down - Troye Sivan


	5. Please Don’t Break My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has his first battle with chemo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG IVE BEEN DOING LOTS OF SCHOOL WORK AND IT WAS STRESSFUL

    Today was Lance’s first day of his chemo procedure. Keith was vibrating out of his skin. Lance was placed in a room after his first session with fluids being pumped into his IV, and Keith was sitting across from him. Lance was trying to talk about writing new songs. Keith was listening but not fully. 

     Not when all he saw was how dark the bags under his eyes were. Not when he saw how pale Lance was. Or the way his eyes didn’t sparkle anymore. His freckles were nearly invisible. And his lips? Oh, his poor lips were chapped and cracked from throwing up phlegm. You could see the outline of every bone in his body. Keith felt his heart grow colder every passing day because of it. 

     Why would this be cast onto Lance? Keith would wonder. What kind of cruel joke is this?

     “Keith?” Lance’s voice croaked. Keith’s eyes jerked from where he was gently stroking Lance’s hand to his eyes; once a gorgeous ocean of blue, and now merely a stormy grey.  

     “Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Keith fumbled over words. “You were saying something about ‘I found peace in your violence’?” Lance nodded and Keith smiled softly, nodding back. “I think it’s really good.” Lance didn’t smile. He just took Keith’s hand in both of his and kissed it, holding his lips there. 

     “I’m not leaving you, Keith,” Lance whispered into his knuckles, “I’m not leaving you, there’s no chance in Hell.” Keith felt his bottom lip quiver and he pressed his forehead to Lance’s. 

     “I’m so scared,” Keith exhaled. Lance began placing more calming kisses onto Keith’s knuckles again. “You have no idea how scared I am, Lance. I’m absolutely terrified.”

     “I know, amor,” Lance’s own tears began falling, too. For a split second, Keith thought he could see that ocean blue again, but it disappeared as soon as it had come. “If I’m being totally honest, I’m horrified.” Keith nodded and pressed closer. Lance had no body warmth. He was so cold Keith just wanted to take him to a desert. 

     “You’ll get through it, right?” Keith asked desperately. “You’ll fight?” Lance nodded and sobbed. Keith placed his free hand on Lance’s cheek, stroking the tears away. 

     “I’ll fight for you,” Lance replied quietly. “I’ll fight for you, for Mamá, for Papá, for Hunk, for Pidge, for all of you. I’m fighting for you, Keith.” Lance squeezed Keith’s hand in his own again, and Keith continued to stroke Lance’s cheek. 

     “I believe in you, Lance McClain,” Keith whispered to him. “I love you.”

     “I love you the most.” 

 

                            •||•

 

     Lance was hacking and coughing. He was getting hard of breathing. Keith jumped up from his chair faster than he’d ever done anything. He ran to Lance’s bedside and patted his back as he handed him the tub. 

     “K-Keith,” Lance hacked out. “Nur-Nurse.” Keith nodded and ran into the hallway, calling one of the nurses into their room. The one from earlier, Nancy, and a couple others ran in to help. 

     One started patting his back to help him cough it up, the other was preparing medicines, and Nancy was keeping a close eye on his vitals. Keith watched as her eyes widened a little bit. 

     “He’s getting hard of breathing,” she informed. “He’s starting to freak out. Calm him down and help him cough the phlegm out.” The nurse at her side was listening obediently. 

     “Valerie, make sure you get his prescribed,” she told the other nurse. After she had it taken care of, she let the two nurses work while she sat beside Keith. 

     “We were expecting this to happen,” Nancy told him. “Normally after the first session, they have a small difficulty. The next full session he should be in a little better condition. It’s all just him getting used to it.” Keith nodded numbly. 

     “I’m scared for him,” Keith whispered. 

     “As you should be,” Nancy replied softly. “I wish I could sugar-coat this because I’m a nurse, but this is—cancer. You’re like someone who wants the cold hard truth more than anything, though.” Keith chuckled lightly and smiled for this first time in a while. 

     “Lance says that a lot,” his smile spread as his brain filtered through memories. 

     “You two are the most in love I’ve ever seen two young people,” she smiled genuinely. “Every young couple stumbling in here have all ranged from fake couples to friends with benefits.” Keith laughed and shook his head. 

     “I guess,” he started, “when you meet someone like Lance, you just can’t help but fall in love with them. The way he laughs, his jokes, his horrible flirting...And it’s not just that, either. He’s absolutely gorgeous. Even like this, I hate seeing him like this. His skin was the most beautiful caramel brown shade. 

     “His eyes? They were the most gorgeous blue on this planet. Now, they’re just grey. Dull. Lifeless, even. And it breaks me to know that I can’t help him.” Nancy was nodding and listening intently. 

     “I think,” she said softly, “that you’re helping him more than you know just by being here. His mood increases his chances of healing faster.” Keith looked up and met her eyes. 

     “Really?” he asked quietly. The nurses were done now, and Lance was lying back down peacefully. Nancy smiled again and patted Keith’s shoulder. 

     “Really,” she beamed. Keith sent her a smile that said “thank you,” and she nodded, standing up to walk back to her station. Keith looked over at Lance, sleeping peacefully. He gently took one of Lance’s hands and began stroking it. 

     Lance peeled open one eye and pouted, making grabby hands for Keith. Keith raised a brow and laughed, stroking Lance’s stray hair behind his ear. 

     “I thought you were asleep,” Keith whispered. 

     “Waiting on you to get done with Nancy.”

     “Miss me that much?”

     “Always.”

     Keith scoffed playfully and went forward, climbing into the bed with Lance. He wrapped his arms around Lance gently and snuggled as close as he could get. Lance embraced him loosely, his nose buried in Keith’s hair. 

     “Guess who gets to go home in a couple days and take this junk at home?” Lance asked with a hoarse voice. Keith stroked his boyfriend’s cheek and his arm and smiled. 

     “You do.”

     “That’s right, genius.”

     “I’m glad.”

     “Me too.”

     “Mm.”

     “G’night, Keith,” Lance whispered to him, “I love you.” Keith smiled and felt his cheeks hurt from it. 

     “Night, Lance,” he replied. “I love you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u all are content w this chapter until i can update again :( it shouldn’t be long, but i’m having run-ins with a lot of unexpected events in school that i’ve had to prepare myself for. i love u all so so much and thank u for this support u give me :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Saturday Nights - Khalid ft. Kane Brown 
> 
> yo i love this song so FRKN MUCH


End file.
